our life our love
by misguided-angel 96
Summary: Jasper and Bella have the perfect life the only thing that could make it better is the pitter patter of tiny feet they are expecting *rated M to be safe*
1. Chapter 1

**JPOV**

I had woken up to my beautiful pregnant wife fast asleep next to me, one of the best things to wake up too. I smiled and kissed the top of her head before crawling outta bed and taking a shower. It was the first day of the school year and I was the new junior history teacher and varsity baseball coach. I was excited the only down fall to this was I was going to leave my angel, my Bella alone till 3:30 maybe later. I stepped out of the shower and walked out to my bedroom and looked at the empty bed… wait EMPTY! I dressed quickly a black button down and khaki pants and rushed downstairs calling her name. "BELLA BEALLA!" no answer… where had she gone "ISABELLA ISA BABY!" I was really getting worried but then I heard her beautiful voice singing from the kitchen. I walked in and there she was head phones in dancing and singing. I leaned against the kitchen door frame trying to figure out what my angel was singing when I realized I smiled it was the song we danced to at our wedding I swear by John Michael Montgomery we will be married a year tomorrow and the only thing that could make my life with my sweet Isabella better will be the small thing growing inside she was 6months pregnant we had no clue what the baby would be we decided to wait I pulled myself out of thoughts and quietly walked over to the woman who took me away from my player way the woman that changed my world. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her and kissed down her neck "no time for morning sex dear" Bella said taking out her headphones somehow knowing the thoughts going through my head. She turned around handing me a plate with bacon and eggs "now eat you gotta get to work" she said as she kissed my cheek and went upstairs to change well put clothes on rather. If I was staying home today she would defiantly stay with that sheet wrapped around dear lord did she look fine. I had just finished eating as she came down stairs in one of my t-shirts and leggings. I smiled and said "no other woman in this planet will ever be as beautiful as you my darling" that only caused he to blush I kissed he softly grabbed my lap top bag and walked out the door telling her to call me if she needed anything she assured me she would be fine as I got in my car and started the day. GOD I MISSED HER ALREDY, I thought as I pulled out of the driveway.

A/N: so most of this will be in jaspers pov... and I know the first chapter I am soooo sorry


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:**kind of lemons in this chapter not to much but be warned!**

**JPOV**

I called Bella on my lunch break just to hear her voice "hello dear" she answered "everything alright?" "Yes well actually no you see I miss you Mrs. Whitlock" I could the smile in her voice as she spoke "well Mr. Whitlock you will see me soon enough and I feel like Chinese so instead of cooking we will be ordering tonight" "yes ma'am" I responded as the bell rang "well I've got to go my goddess I'll see you soon" "okay sweetheart I love you" "I love you too" I said before hanging up. Right as I had hung up my classroom started to fill with students. I stood in the center of the classroom waiting for them to get seated and listened to the mumbling of the students. "I wonder if he is married" said one girl "who cares he is fine said another" I chuckled lightly and began "afternoon class my name is Mr. Whitlock as you pass around the syllabus and attached parent signature form let me tell you about myself. I am a retired U.S. marine, I will be married to my wife one year tomorrow and she is 6months pregnant...we are waiting to know whether it is a boy or girl until it is born...as a child I loved history it was my favorite class I am also the baseball coach I played a lot of baseball as a child and have a wicked curve ball.. I want you all to know if you need anything feel free to ask and I will see if there is anything I can do any questions?" no one raised their hands so I went over the syllabus and told them they had until Friday to bring me the signed parent form or I will start to take away points and that it would be a test grade they all nodded. "well that will be all for today feel free to talk amongst yourselves" I said sitting at my desk I pulled out my phone and saw Bella had sent me a pic she was laying bed all curled up in the blankets the caption red "missing you Mr. Whitlock". I smiled and texted back "miss you to beautiful" the rest of the day went by fast and soon the final bell rang and I was on my way home. I walked into the door and was immediately attacked with kisses. I smiled picking up Bella with ease and sat her on the couch and ordered Chinese. We sat on the couch watching TV when the doorbell rang and our food was here I got to get paid and sat back down and ate. When dinner was down Bella laid in my arms and feel asleep. I picked up my wife and carried her to bed and tucked her in. just as I crawled into bed the talking started I laid awake as long as I could just listening but about an hour in I was out. When I woke up my angel was in the shower I looked at the clock on the nightstand only 5:30 don't have to be up till 6 I got out of bed and undressed as I went walked into the bathroom and into the shower surprising Bella when I kissed her back and all down her neck she turned and kissed me as I picked her up wrapping her legs around me the best I could seconds later I was pounding into her and we were not only having morning sex but morning sex in the shower at around 5:55 she was screaming my name as we both climaxed. I set her down and cleaned her up before cleaning myself got out wrapped a towel around her and got one for myself and going into the bedroom to get dressed I put on a green polo and khakis and sneakers and grabbed my Isabella as she was putting on her dress she was going shopping with her friends Emily Leah and Alice and my twin sister Rosalie as well. My bell was far from excited but she wanted everyone to be happy. That's what I love about always others before her. I left for work after kissing her telling her I would grab coffee on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:******_Its their anniversary and LEMONS! LEMONS!_**

**Jasper POV**

I was on my lunch break so I decided to call Bella. Alice answered Bella's phone "yes jasper what do you need" she said as she answered "uhh I just wanted to talk to MY wife and see how much you guys are torturing her" I said laughing then I heard Bella giggle on the other end "your wife is quite happy right now brother dear" this time it was Rosalie voice "I would like to talk to her" "hello Mr. Whitlock" there was my sunshine "hello Mrs. Whitlock, having fun Darling?" "actually yeah" I smiled and chuckled "well don't get to worn out you'll need energy tonight and I don't want you to hurt the baby" "your son or daughter is fine dear" "our" I said "but I have to go the bell is about to ring love you see you tonight my love" " I love you to babe" she said and hung up right as she did the bell rang and my students entered I had already had to classes and I had started my lesson in those two classes and I planned on starting in this class as well but my class had other ideas. "Mr. Whitlock what are you and your wife's plans for tonight" asked Becca the girl that found me attractive yesterday. I looked at her and smiled "well I plan on buying her 2 dozen roses and some daisies cause they are her favorite and cook her a wonderful dinner" there was a chorus of awes from the girls in the class. I smiled I was going to tell them I planned on screwing her all over the house they defiantly didn't need to know that. "What's her name" a girl that I'm pretty sure was named Madeline. "Her name is Isabella but she prefers Bella or as I call her sometimes Isa" I really should have been teaching but it was only the second day of class and honestly didn't mind talking about my wife. "Before I answer any more questions if you got you parent from signed please pass that up" papers were passed up I was surprised that most of the class most of the class has turned it in. "thank you" I said as I collected them "so any more questions?" "why did you quit the marines?" asked a boy with dark hair umm his name was Zack "well I just decided I wanted to build my family I mean I've thought about rejoining later on and they would take me with open arms but at the point family is very important." Just as I finished the bell rang and it was time to go home their students rushed to pack and leave I waited till they were all gone before I packed and went to the store getting things to make Bella's favorite meal , Mushroom Ravioli , I texted and asked her if there was anything she was craving she said she has wanted something salty all day so I picked soft pretzels from our favorite pretzel place on my way to the florists , I picked up the flowers and drove home and quietly opened the door with all the stuff. I could hear the shower running which was perfect I took my shoes off. And started too cook dinner I was almost done and was getting plates from the cabinet when I felt small hands on my eyes "Guess who" the voice of angels spoke "the most beautiful women to ever breathe, Isabella Marie Whitlock" I said pulling her hands from my eyes and kissing them before turning to kiss her and finish. Bella learned against the counter. "So what's for dinner" she asked "your favorite gorgeous" she smiled and I looked over to my left were the flowers were as I grabbed two plants from the cabinet and began plating the food. Bella followed my eyes and screamed "OMG BABE!" and rushed over to them and started to cry "damn pregnancy hormones" she said wiping at her face I smiled as I poured grape juice into wine glasses. "Come sit down Isa" I said as I set the table. She sat down and I sat next to her grabbing her hand and kissing it "Happy Anniversary Darling" when them began to eat, Bella finished before me because all I could do was stare at her, she smiled and got up putting her plate in the sink and getting a vase for the flowers. After she finished she kissed me and told me she would be right back. I looked up at her a little nervous she smiled reassuring as she ran up the stairs well actually she short of waddled. I started to clean the dishes from dinner when Bella came down stairs in and black lingerie, when I say here my jaw just about hit the floor, she looked beautiful the top covered her breast but opened revealing her perfect pregnant belly. "You look so uhh um just wow I'm speechless" I said trying to catch my breath. I immediately picked her up and carried her up the stairs to our room and gently dropped her on the bed after I crawled on to the bed I attacked her with kisses, making sure to worship every inch of her body, making her squirm. Next thing I know she's on top of me and I am inside her as she grinds her hips against mine her lips slightly parted as my name escapes from them repeatedly then I was on top pounding into her as her moans came out her mouth sounding like music to my ears, the transitions from me on top to her on top continued for a while for hours until we both finish and laying under the blankets wrapped in each other's arms. About an hour later she was passed out in my arms and I laid there stroking her hair listening to her breathing as I lay my hand across her stomach and that's when I felt the baby kick and smile and kissed Bella's cheek as I drifted off to sleep.

A/N:**_ REVIEW=LOVE_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N :JUST A LITTLE CUTE POST FOR MOTHERS DAY hope you enjoy**

**JPOV**

I woke up that morning with my angel fast asleep, I gently rolled her off of me hoping she would stay asleep as I got in the shower. When I got out I walked into the bedroom and smiled Bella was still fast asleep curled up in the middle of the bed, today was Sunday and it was mother's day I grabbed my phone as I went down stairs and started to make her breakfast and called my mother. She answered on the second ring "hello Jazzy" "hey mom umm just wanted to say happy mother's day and that I love you" I said into the phone "thanks honey, how's Bella" she asked she and my father adored Bella so much "she okay sleeping but I'm making her breakfast" I replied "awe I raised you right I'll let you go come by the house sometime I'd love to see you and Bella" "will do mom love you" then I hung up and finished making Bella's breakfast, pancakes with fruit drizzled with honey, the pretzels I bought her yesterday and orange juice I went to the garden and cut a few roses and placed them in a vase and but everything on a trey and brought them up to the bedroom where Bella was just waking up "good morning Isa" I said as I walked toward her and placed the trey next to her and sitting next to the tray "good morning babe" she said as she said as she started to eat I watched her eat and smiled she was just beyond perfect I couldn't possibly live without her. After she finished I moved the trey and kissed my angels stomach "happy mother's day beautiful I love you and our baby I can't wait for him or her to be here" I kissed her stomach again and she smiled. We laid in bed and watched movies all day just enjoying each other's arms. Occasionally the baby would kick and id kiss Bella's forehead telling her that I loved her. And I did I loved her with every breath I took her and our child growing inside her were my absolute everything. My life couldn't get better.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: thought I would surprise you with alittle Bella POV**

**Bella's POV**

Jasper had left for work it was a Wednesday and it couldn't be going any slower I would be 7 months pregnant with his child tomorrow and there wasn't much for me to do on our last doctor's appointment which was Monday I was told not to exert myself to much, so when jasper was home he catered to my every need which was great don't get me wrong, it just when he was working I was all alone, of course I could call one of the girls over , but I just didn't feel like it a lot. I got up out of bed and deiced I was going to surprise my husband at work. I got dressed in my hands off the bump tank and yoga pants I slipped on sandals as I pulled my hair into a pony tail, grabbed my keys and drove to the high school jasper taught at I stopped off and grabbed his favorite Mexican food from the little family owned Mexican place down the street I figured he would be so surprised to see me so I didn't call him until I was down the hall from his classroom. "hello beautiful" he said answering my call "hey babe what you doing for lunch I said trying to make sure he had no idea I was there "well I guess I was just going to go by the cafe in the teachers' lounge and get a coffee he replied by then I was standing right at his door "why not your favorite Mexican place with you pregnant wife" I said smiling. He turned and looked at the door and clicked the end button on his phone before running over to me and kissing me softly. There was always such a spark in my head and throughout my body when he kissed me, he and his child were my world I couldn't wait to hold him or her, in my arms. We sat down at his desk and ate and laughed when the lunch bell rang I was about to leave before he grabbed my arm "wait dear this class asks so much about you I bet they would love to see you" I smiled he was so sweet to his students I kissed his cheek and his classed filled with students I sat down behind his desk and he smiled brightly at me. "Oh my Mr. Whitlock is that her" said a boy with dark brown hair. There was then I bunch of giggling and ideal chatter and I was the center of such chatter. You can really tell how much jasper talks about me. When everyone was seated Jasper addressed the class "everyone this is the beautiful Isabella Marie Whitlock" there were I few whistles and cat calls from the students mostly the males I blushed and looked jasper just laughed. They asked me questions and I answer but soon left so that jasper could teach I kissed him and told him I would see him at home in a few hours. I had decided not to go straight so I went over to Rosalie's, Rose was Jaspers twin sister and she and I were quite close. When I got to her house the sight I saw was one that made me scream.

A/N: cliffy I know don't you love me

PLEASE REVIEW oh and a link to see what Bella's shirt looks like will be on my profile


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N hey guys sorry its been awhile**

**JPOV**

I got a call from a very panicked Bella luckily my classes were over for the day so I asked the principle if I could leave explain to him I just got a panicked call from my pregnant wife and couldn't really understand her because she was crying so hard. He told me it would be alright so I went back to my room grabbed my laptop, phone and keys and went out to my car and left the parking lot scared to death I arrived at Rosalie's house in about 45 minutes it's about an hour drive from the school so I guess I was speeding. When I arrived there was an ambulance there and my Isa was sitting on the steps. As I got up they were pulling my baby sister Rosa out on a stretcher she looked pretty very pale , I walked over to the attending EMT and asked what had happened "well looks like she overdosed on Tylenol and passed out we are going to take her to the hospital so that the doctor can do some tests" he told me and I was in utter shock that is not something she would do ever I shook my head and said "I will be there soon just let make sure my wife is okay" he nodded and the ambulance drove off I walked over to Bella and kissed her forehead she said she was just a little worried and then we both got into our cars and drove to the hospital.

XXXXX

It had been a 2 months since the incident with Rosalie and she had been stay with us. She was a little unstable to be alone she had been very depressed since her fiancé' Bryce had died and I guess no one had caught on she figured taken all those pills would take her to him but they didn't obviously. She has been doing a lot better she ate three times a day and was helping Bella… oh speaking of my sweet Isa she was due any day now and was basically on bed rest she was allowed to get up to use the bathroom and that was about it she was either in our room or on the couch. School had just ended and I was driving Bella had texted earlier say that she was craving meatball marinara sub from subway so I stopped by there on my way. When I walked into the house Rosalie was watching some cooking show, that was one of her favorite hobbies cooking, now I love my Isa's cooking but Rose could defiantly give her a run for her money. "Hey you" she said noticing me standing there "hey sis you alright?" "Just fine made some key lime pie earlier Bells wanted it it's in the fridge now" "thanks" I said as I walked up the stairs to find my Isa. She was sitting on the bed, with one of my t-shirts her glasses and her hair pulled into a messy bun, reading I stood in the door way for a bit then spoke "So umm is there a Mrs. Whitlock here and did she want a sub" she looked up and smiled I walked in and sat on the bed next to her while she ate. When she was done she waddled to the bathroom to brush her teeth then brought the hair brush in for me to brush her hair, this is something I did every night now, and I brushed her long brown hair and braided it. When I was finished she lay in my arms and drifted to sleep and I was out about a minute after.

At 3 o'clock I woke up to Bella pushing on me "I opened my eyes slightly and was met by her bright chocolate ones all she had to say was "its time and I jumped outta bed and threw her some clean clothes while I went to wake Rose. She woke and grabbed Bella's bag as I put her in the car.

**A/N I know another cliffy ... well REVIEW! next the baby is born... Boy or girl ? **


	7. Chapter 7

THE BABY IS HERE! Jasper pov Bella had had a long labor but at 6:28am we were blessed with our beautiful 6lb 10oz Lydia Grace Whitlock. Yep that's right a GIRL! It had been three days since she was born and we were settling back into the house, it was 2 in the morning and my goddess was sleeping and I was sitting in the nursery rocking my little princess. She was only a few days old and already had me wrapped around her finger if she cried I came running. As she fell asleep I smiled she looked so much like her mother. She had Bella's nose Bella's face except that she had my blond locks that we knew would end up to be long and wavy like my Isa's she also had the piercing blue eyes she was the most beautiful little girl anyone could ever ask for. I set her down in the crib and checked on Rosalie who was still stay with us but seemed to be more stable she was dating this guy named Edward who was a very nice guy and treated her a lot like Bryce did always holding her close and kissing her telling her she was beautiful. Seeing her happy made me happy my twin was happy. I had the perfect little family. My life couldn't get any better. After checking on Rose I went back to my bed and laid next to my wife who rolled over grabbing my. Just in time I thought and faded to sleep. A/N: sorry its so short ive benn watching my 7month old cousin and unbelively tired and also wasn't sure what to write ... ill try to post another chapter tonight REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
